


Magický Zajačikovia

by Dretnoth



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Talking
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Babské reči, ktoré sa vymknú kontrole, pokiaľ je hlavnou témou trojuholník Andrew, Akko a Diana.
Kudos: 1





	Magický Zajačikovia

Ďalší deň na '_Luna-Nove_', akadémií pre mladé čarodejky. [_cca stredná škola_]

\---

Tým [Atsuko Kagari (Akko), Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran], a [Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger], celkom nečakane spoločne trávili čas v rozsiahlej knižnici učením nad knihami.

Atleticky nadanú Amandu, presne ako sa dalo očakávať, v istom bode dožralo učenie k bodu, kedy to otrávená vzdala. "Tak a je to! Balím! Už ma to viac nezaujíma, aj tak je celé toto učenie iba strata času." S rukami za hlavou sa červenovláska s oranžovými vlasmi rozvalila na stoličke do relačnej pózy.

Ako prvá na to zareagovala Lotte, blond knihomolka s okuliarmi. "Ale no táák Amanda, predsa vieš že sa blíži skúškové, nemôžeš to len tak vzdať, len preto že to nie je tvoj adrenalínový '_obor_'."

Hnedovlasá impulzívna Akko Kagari, ktorá v učení bežným spôsobom nikdy nebola dostatočne dobrá, dostala z červenovlásky tik. "Hej Amanda. Kam sa podelo to tvoje odhodlanie a študovanie na '_Luna-Nova_' [_Nový mesiac_] predsa len skúsiť? Alebo mi chceš povedať, že tvoje vyhlásenie má len takto slabú váhu? Spomínam si, že si hovorila neustále: '_Zajtra to balím. Tak zajtra to už skutočne balím._' A pritom si stále tu, tak toľko k tvojím slovám, ktoré nevydržia do ďalšieho dňa." Snažila sa tváriť urazene a vznešene zároveň.

.

Amanda zostala prekvapená. "Nemôžem uveriť, že zo všetkých ľudí naokolo, práve ty ma káraš za neúspešné učenie. Keď si povedala, že ideme do knižnice, tak som si najskôr myslela, že nejako žartuješ, alebo že sa chystá nejaké ďalšie dobrodružstvo. Na druhú stranu pokiaľ si spomínam dobre tak v tom vyhlásení stálo, že to zabalíme spoločne. Neskôr som ho upravila na: _'počkám na teba, pretože chcem vidieť ako vyletíš.'_"

Ružovlasá Sucy, ktorá vyzerala znudene ako toxicky jedovatá muchotrávka sa pripojila do rozhovoru, sarkastickou poznámkou. "V tom prípade to tu preťahuješ, pretože už pár krát ju vyhodili a znovu prijali. Presne ako šváb ktorého sa nejde zbaviť. Akko, si vlastne človekom?"

"Pozrime sa kto to tu hovorí." Obdarila obe dve prísnym pohľadom. "Pokiaľ sa chceme nikoho spýtať či je človekom, alebo nie, tak istá muchotrávková čarodejka by mala byť prvá na zozname, na koho by sme sa mali obrátiť. Nesnažte sa mi povedať, že tu zostáváte len pre to, aby ste mali zábavu na môj účet. V tom prípade by ste sa mali posnažiť, pretože mňa sa len tak nezbavíte! A pokiaľ by ste náhodou neuspeli u skúšok a predsa len chceli dodržať ten svoj akože sľub, tak jediné miesto kde by sme sa stretávali by bolo v kantíne pri výdaji jedla."

.

Ako ašpirujúci zabávač publika sa v momente vložila do role, hrajúc situáciu, kedy stojí pred spomínanými kuchárkami s podnosom v rukách a nadšene sa ich pýta: "Tak čo máme ako dnešné menu?"

A oni dve [_ako kuchárky_] jej znudene odpovedajú. "'_Našu celoročnú špecialitu: Amandine (mačkané/ pomagané/ stláčané) varené zemiaky._'"

"'_A hubový prívarok ala Susy. Nech sa páči._'"

V ten samí moment jej za plné naberačky capli do taniera spomínané pochybné hmoty a do jej skameneného výrazu spoločne zahlásili "'_Ďalší!!_'".

.

I ostatné dievčatá u oboch stolov si tú nonšalantne nevkusnú situáciu naživo predstavili a niektoré na moment omodreli.

.

Zato Amande sa tá predstava nepozdávala dvojmo. "Eh-- Hnus-- Skutočnosť, že si to popísala až tak dopodrobna ma nejako desí." Otriasla sa zo zmodrania. "Keď už hovoríme o spomínaní, tak mi prišlo niečo zvláštneho na um, nad čím sa jednoznačne musím pozastaviť. Akko?--" Oslovila Američanka Japonku a počkala až jej odpovedala svoje: '_Čo je?_'. "Vtedy som sa nezastavila nad tým, pretože na to nebol čas, ale keď už sme tu takto, rada by som aby si mi niečo vyjasnila." Hnedovláska najskôr nejavila najmenšieho záujmu, ale nakoniec s povzdychom sa spýtala čo chce vedieť. "Akko--" Oslovila ju tónom, ktorým chcela povedať že je nadmieru vážna. "Spätne, keď sme vkradli na istú chlapčenskú akadémiu, tak Andrew ťa ihneď spoznal i cez tvoju metamorfózu v myš. Nielenže že nám pomohol, aby naše krytie hneď nevybuchlo, ale dokonca s tebou hodil reč, ako keby ste boli starý známi." Tieto jej slová trvalo upútali pozornosť i ostatných dievčat. "Takže odkiaľ sa vôbec poznáte? Banket '_Luna-Novy_', pri ktorom bol hosťom, si premeškala. Ale i po tom čo sa z neho Andrew s Dianou vzdialili na exkurziu po škole, tak boli celý čas spolu. Pochybujem, že by Diana zaviedla hosťa za kalným klenotom našej triedy."

Oslovená sa na moment zarazila. Uvedomiac si že sú na ňu uprené zraky všetkých jej kamarátov odvrátila svoj pohľad v strop. "He, he, skutočná záhada..." Jej veľmi hlúpi výraz prezrádzal, že rozhodne za známosťou medzi ňou a '_princom_' rozhodne niečo je a že im to zaručene nechce povedať.

.

K detektívke za rozuzlením záhady sa pridala i Sucy s ďalšími dôkazmi. "To mi pripomína zvláštnosť ktorá nastala, keď sme sa mi s Akko a Lotte, seba pozvúc vkradli na bal v ich sídle. Andrew a Diana sa s úsmevom na tvárach zhovárali a tak on nemal najmenší dôvod opustiť jej spoločnosť. Avšak predsa len, keď sa jeho pohľad stretol s pohľadom Akko, okamžite zamieril k nej a pustili sa do rozhovoru, ktorý bol rozhodne nad rámec ľahkej známosti. Obzvlášť v tamojšej snobskej spoločnosti."

Hnedovláskin výraz už teraz pripomínal zmes zdesenia a paniky, ale zatiaľ sa ešte stále držala v domnelí, že ich to omrzí, alebo že sa to nejako zahovorí samo.

"Oh--" Lotte si rázom niečo uvedomila a zanietene sa pridala k rozhovoru ako keby hovorili o detailoch a teóriách jej obľúbenej knižnej série. "Nemali by sme zabúdať, že Andrew poslal po Diane správu, že sa chce s Akko stretnúť v meste, pretože jej chcel niečo vrátiť. Akko mala rázom poriadne naponáhlo."

.

Sucy sa škodoradostne usmiala. "Akko si toho určite nevšimla, ale v oboch prípadoch Diana pôsobila žiarlivo. Nielenže je obyčajne Diana chladná socha voči každému, ale voči Akko je neobyčajne otvorená už od ich prvého rozhovoru na '_Luna-Nova_' pri ktorom sa akože predstavili. Pokiaľ si to spojíme s tým ako žiarlivo reagovala počas toho bálu-- Tak sa nemusíme diviť, že vtedy vystúpila zo svojej komfortnej zóny a vyslovila onú super trápnu povestnú vetu, ktorá zanechala Ako s padlou sánkou."

Z hnedovlásky tečie pot prúdom.

"Azda nechceš povedať?..." Zapýrená blondína s okuliarmi si prikryla dlaňou pootvorené ústa s úžasu. Romantické zapýrenie sa rozšírilo, keď jej ružovláska potvrdila: '_už to tak bude._'

"Čože, čože?!" Červenovláska od nadšenia ledva balansovala na naklonenej stoličke až tak, že stačilo málo a zosypala by sa aj s ňou dozadu. "Diana nesprávajúc sa ako ľadová princezná čo všetko dokáže?! Tak to ma extra zaujíma!" Rázom ale jej nadšená nálada prešla podráždenosť. "Do čerta!-- I keby mi to teraz povieš od slova k slovu, tak to jednoducho nemôže stačiť. To by tam musel človek najskôr byť a vidieť to." Jasminka s Constanze prikývli.

.

"Eh, he, he." Zachichotala sa Sucy ako stará ježibaba. "Pokiaľ to chcete vidieť tak vám to môžem predviesť." Vstala a odstúpila na pár krokov od stola, aby sa za pomoci kúzla premenila na Dianu Cavendish s peknou, ale chladnou tvárou, platinovými vlasmi a v úžasných bálových šatách.

To pritiahlo pozornosť dvojice ktorá je v týme s Cavendish. Barbara Parker a Hannah England, nie sú len vzornými študentkami, ale i obdivovateľkami Diany. Ozvali sa od iného stolu tak unáhlene, že tým nevedomky definitívne spečatili, že Sucy v podobe Diany je stredom pozornosti pre celú sálu. "Sucy!! Ani sa neopovažuj znevažovať Dianu!!" "Správne!! Nedovolíme ti aby si v jej podobe tárala čo sa ti zachce!!"

.

"Žiadne obavy! Budem tak vierohodná ako sa len dá." Uistila ich vkladajúc sa do role vznešenej dámy testujúc si svoj hlas. S prípravou zašla tak ďaleko, že kúzlom oživila prítomnú metlu, ktorú potom premenila, do podoby aby pripomínala určitú hnedovlásku. I keď premena na Dianu bola dokonalá, premena na Akko mala účelovo závažné chyby.

Spolubývajúce Cavendish prešli do miernej paniky. "Ja nechcem aby si bola akokoľvek vierohodná." "Idem odpadnúť už len pri spomienke na ten zruinovaný bál."

.

Lenže ich námietky neboli nič platné, pretože sa im pred očami zopakovala šokujúca scénka z bálu Handridgovcov.

Ku Diane [_Sucy_] v pokľaku pristúpila Akko [_metla_] upútajúc pozornosť ľadovej princeznej.

.

Diana v rozpakoch uchopila vlastnú tvár za líca a prívetivým hlasom spustila. "Akko--" Usmiala sa, pozrieť sa na bok. "Ako som mohla byť doteraz k tebe tak chladná? Pravdou je-- že ta milujem." Zvrtla sa na opätku a dala sa na útek. "Ah nie, to je tak trápne, čože si ma to prinútila povedať?"

Akko [_metla_] zostala zo šokujúcim výrazom.

Zato spolubývajúce platinovej blondíny boli na nervy. "Nie-éééé!! Prečo si to musela zopakovať tak verne?" Prvá vyzerala, že jej od stresu začnú padať vlasy. Zatiaľ čo druhej bolo do plaču s tvárou ukrytou vo vlastných dlaniach. "Taká tragédia ,taká tragédia."

Skutočná hnedovláska však zbledla.

.

Amanda sa takmer zosypala zo stoličky neveriac tomu čo zhliadla. "Hej, hej, to ako vážne?" Pobledla jej tvár v kombinácií úžasu a zhrozenia. "Normálne by som vložila prachy na to, že sis to celé vymyslela, ale keďže i Barbara s Hannah majú takú reakciu tak vážne neviem, neviem." Dokonca i jej spolubývajúce Constanze a Jasminka mali šokované výrazy, tak sa podujala zistiť o tom niečo viacej. "Čo na to Andrew? Ako zareagoval?"

Diana [_Sucy_], sa veľmi škodoradostne uškrnula. "Jeho reakcia bola najlepšia."

"Sucy, ani sa neopovažuj! Už stačilo! Prosím!" Prosebne nariekal Dianin Tým. "Ja to nechcem znovu vidieť."

.

To už ale v strede pozornosti a v saku na mieru, stál pohľadaný Andrew Handbringe [_Sucy_]. S rozvahou pred Akko, pokľakol na jedno koleno a zval jednu jej rúčku do svojich dlaní. "Poslať ta domov?? Niečo so mnou musí byť, prečo inak by som ťa vôbec posielal domov? Musel som sa skutočne poblázniť, pretože od prvého momentu čo na tebe spočinuli moje oči, si sa usídlila v mojom srdci."

S poslednými slovami: '_Prosím zostaň so mnou na vždy!_' pobozkal mladík slečne jej rúčku. Celé obecenstvo knižnice dostalo šok a tak povediac v nich táto scéna rozprúdila krv natoľko, že by stačilo správne poštuchnutie a rozvášnené reakcie by ľahko prerástli v nepokoje. Barbara s Hannah vyzerali tak zdrvene, až sa zdalo že im ich vlastné duše uniknú z otvorených úst. Avšak tentoraz od toho šoku neodpadli, čož pre ne nebolo pre ich duševné zdravie dva krát najlepšie, pretože mohli uzrieť so všetkými ostatnými čo prišlo ako ďalšie.

Akko [_metla_] sa dala s panikou na ústup spiatočkou, ale jej chrbát sa zastavil o vhodne levytujúci stôl, ktorý predstavoval stenu.

Andrew [_Sucy_] predviedol povestnú metódu balenia: '_plesknutie svojej dlane o stenu priamo vedľa dievčinej hlavy_.' Voľnou rukou vzal jej bradu medzi svoj ukazovák a palec. Nakoniec sa ich tváre priblížili na blízko. "Akko, vyjadri svoju lásku ku mne, priložením svojich pier na tie moje!" Mladík sa pokúsil pobozkať svoju '_vyvolenú_', ale tá komplet spanikárila: odsotila nápadníka a dala sa na útek.

Barbara s Hannah skameneli, vyblednúc do biela. S kruhmi namiesto očí a pôsobili dojmom, že sa oni ako sochy z bieleho pieskovca zanedlho rozsypú v prach.

Dokonca celá sála z toho šoku upadla v hrobové ticho.

Sucy, ktorá odvolala svoju premenu pohliadla nejakým smerom a následne sa nepozorovane vytratila zo scény pomalým odkráčaním, odpratať zo sebou i '_dôkazy_'.

.

Skutočná hnedovláska, sediaca stále u stolu, bola tak mimo zo šoku, že už ani nevnímala dianie okolo seba. Jej duch vychádzal z jej úst a vznášal sa nad jej hlavou.

'_Akko!!... _' Niekto zavolal na Kagari a keď nezareagovala na prvý raz, druhé zavolanie bolo priam skríknutím, ktoré navrátilo unikajúcu dušu spať do jej tela.

Hnedovláska sa prebrala a chvíľočku ostrila svoj zrak na toho kto ju volá, aby uzrela že pred ich stolom [Akko, Lotte, Sucy] stojí niečo ako Andrew a Diana bok po boku s vážnymi výrazmi v tvári. Ani nestihli dokončiť ich otázku na tému '_Do čoho??-- si sa to zas dostala?_' keď ten pomyselný sud zo strelným prachom známi ako impulzívna Atsuko Kagari, konečne vybuchol a ona bola rázom na nohách ale so sklopenou hlavou. "Tak to by už stačilo!!" Zvolala na celú miestnosť buchnúc rázne do stola. "Stále je to o tom ako som k ničomu, ako sa mi nedarí a ako sa podkýňam v snahe dokázať, že i ja môžem byť skvelou čarodejkou!!" Pohliadla na dvojicu odhaliac svoje zúfale zapýrenie skombinované s hnevom. "Ale čo ty? Počítaš vôbec koľkými útrapami som si kvôli tebe prešla?!!" Obaja opýtaný sa zarazili, ale jej krik neustával. "Riskujem vlastný život a každý deň sa snažím byť lepšou ako som bola včera. Dá sa to isté povedať o tebe? Každý jeden škrabanec a modrina sú nespochybniteľným dôkazom o tom kto tu má skutočnú odvahu čeliť tomu, čo pred ním stojí. Tak dá sa to isté povedať o tebe?" Od toho ako v nej splanula manna, sa v jej očiach rozsvietilo a dokonca i jej vlasy začali povievať ako keby boli vo vánku, alebo skôr pod hladinou. V sekunde bola jednou nohou na stoličke a tou druhou na stole v bojovej póze pre plamennú reč. "I keď máme rôzny pohľad na to čo znamená úspech, rozhodne ti nedovolím tvrdiť, že nemám žiadny, ako keby som tam ani nebola! Tak už konečne skonči s tými výhovorkami!!" S bojovým pokrikom na tých dvoj namierila svoj prútik.

Nikto ani nestihol zareagovať, alebo vôbec postrehnúť čo za zaklínadlo preniesla. To čo všetci videli, bolo ako masívna zelená guľa opustila koniec jej prútika a vystrelila k stuhnutej dvojici. Pred tým než tých dvoch vôbec zasiahla sa tá guľa nafúkla ako balónik presahujúc ich výšku a praskla ako mydlová bublina. To čo prišlo ďalšie bolo, niečo ako explózia a niečo ako rázová vlna, ktorá zasiahla celú sálu, ale bez výbuchu.

V skutočnosti väčšine prítomných došlo, že to čo zoslala bolo hromadné zrušenie okúzlenia, ktoré vlastne vyženie mannu z miesta a tým zruší bežné kúzla, okúzlenia či prekliatia, tou násilnejšou cestou. Keďže vyženie i mannu i z tela, mnohý to pocítili priamo vo svojom vnútri a každý pracujúci škriatok ktorý sa vôbec hýbe len vďaka okolitej mágii z kúzelného kameňa okamžite skolaboval. 

.

Andrew s Dianou mali doširoka roztvorené oči a priam boli vykoľajený z hnedovlásky, ktorá i po tomto zákroku, si zachovala iskru v očiach a povievajúci účes. Stuhnutí z jej kárania sa nezmohli ani len na slovo.

Zato Kagari na moment zaváhala v prekvapení, že sa jej nepodarilo prelomiť Sucyne kúzlo ani u jedného z nich. "Čo to má zase znamenať? Sucy-- zas ty a tie tvoje jedovaté huby!" Znovu sa naštvala. "Aaaah-- mne je to už fakt jedno!! '_Metamorphose foshes!!'"_ Zvolala v náznaku posledného vzdoru a zoslala na dvojicu kúzlo.

Celému obecenstvu v knižnici padla sánke pri pohľade na: 'Andrewa s ušami a chvostom mystického Satyra' a 'Dianu so zajačími ušami, nosom a huňatým chvostíkom'. 

.

"Akko--" Upútala ružovlasá muchotrávkova čarodejnica sediaca u ich stola pozornosť hnedovlásky zaťahaním za jej rukáv. "Veľmi dobre poznám tvoje pocity a som ti vďačná, že si. To čo robím, ti má občas dopomôcť vyliezť zo svojej ulity, aby si sa konečne mohla stať skvelou a uznávanou čarodejkou. Tvoje prešľapy sú skutočne úžasné a práve preto si pre mňa najlepšia. Che, che, che." Zachichotala sa ako dvestoročná ježibaba.

"Sucy!" Napomenula ružovlásku Lotte z druhej strany a zaťahaním za druhý rukáv upútala na seba pozornosť hnedovlásky, ktorej to nedochádzalo. "Akko-- toto sú skutočný Andrew s Dianou!" Poukázala na dvojicu pred ich stolom.

.

Hnedovláske trvalo pár sekúnd uvedomiť si čo sa deje, než jej spadol hrebienok. A s plačlivými očami pozrela na dvojicu pred sebou.

"Chápem, chápem-- nerobíš to naschvál." Premasíroval si mladík zmorene obočie. "Hlavne sa mi tu nerozplač." Povzdychol si v snahe zachovať si svoj rozvážny profil, avšak jeho pozornosť upútala jeho pobledlá kamarátka z detstva. "Čo sa deje, Diana? Nie je ti dobre?"

"Čože?" Platinová blondína bola vytrhnutá zo svojho skľúčeného výrazu. "Oh, to nič. Ja len-- Na okamih som si myslela, že to hovorí priamo na mňa.-- Nie že by sa v niečom mýlila, ale zaskočila ma tým ako rýchlo to vybalila." Na tvári sa jej usadil smutný úsmev, pri spomienke na svoje prešľapy o ktorých nikto okrem Akko nevie.

.

Kagari na chvíľku zvädla, ale potom začala konečne rozmýšľať nad tým čo sa práve stalo.

"Takže ani jeden z nás nemá tak stabilný krok ako si myslíme, a jedine Kagari vidí cez našu pretvárku." Znovu si povzdychol a jeho kamarátka mu dala za pravdu krátkym hmknutím. Pritom sklonila svoju hlavu čím upútala zrak svojho kamaráta na jej dlhé zajačie uši. "Pokiaľ dovolíš, smiem sa ich dotknúť?" Poukázal na jej uši a ona s prekvapeným výrazom v tvári nimi neúmyselne zašvihala. Na sekundu prepadla panike, ale ihneď bola schopná uchovať si svoju decentnosť tým, že jednoducho ako vychovaná dáma stíchla a so zavretými očami naklonila svoju hlavu k nemu, ponúknuť mu svoj nový vlasový doplnok na ukázanie. Na rozdiel od Kagari, ktorej uši schmatol ako keby chcel vytiahnuť králika z klobúka, uši Cavendish vzal do svojich rúk s najväčšou starostlivosťou. Opatrne ich hladkal a prechádzal prstami azda po každom záhybe. Nutro pripomenúť, že Diane sa nedarilo udržať jej kompozíciu vzornej dámy. Jej zapýrená tvár už len ledva uchovávala chladný výraz na ktorých sa prejavovali indície rozpaku. Aj vrtenie jej postavy prezrádzalo ako moc sú pre ňu jeho ruky príjemné.

Obecenstvo to sledovalo so znovu padlými sánkami.

.

Zato Kagari mala najskôr podozrievavý výraz, ale keď si všimla ako sa Andrew dotýka Cavendishiných zajačích uší, rázom bola červená hnevom. Bez toho aby si ju všimli, prešla od stolu až k nim. "Tak moment!!" Okríkla ich nasrdene zblízka, pohliadnuc do Handbridgovej tváre. "Čo má znamenať tento rozdielny prístup medzi mnou a Dianou??" Vyvalila na neho, takmer sa na neho navaliac.

"Sama si mi povedala, že to bolí, keď ta za ne tak silno zaťahám." Odpovedal jej okamžite, ale rázom si uvedomil, že to nemal vysloviť nahlas. Preto okamžite opustil Dianine ušká, upraviť si kravatu, prejdúc do pózy rezervovaného džentlmena.

Diana sa zapýrila ešte viac, zostávajúc úctivo ako lajdy nemá a slepá k okoliu.

.

Roztrasená Barbara s Hanou sa ťažkým krokom priblížili k trojici. Z ich zhrozeného výrazu sa dalo vyčítať, že nemajú ďaleko od toho aby sa zosypali. "Tak moment prosím, čo tým chcete povedať?" Ich zhrozenie sa prehlbovalo až sa museli chytiť jedna druhej. "Že Akko a Andrew??..."

Sucy sa škodoradostne zachichotala ako pravá ježibaba a už vôbec neskrývala svoj škodoradostný úsmev. "Nie je ničím neobvyklým, že chudobná dievčina čo sa chystá na štúdium a potrebuje si naň rýchlo zarobiť, sa v istom neslávnom podniku stretne s bohatým chlapcom na jeho nočnom po--vyrazení."

"_'A bunny girl?'_" Barbora a Hannah si celkom určite teraz predstavili Akko ako hostesku v sexi oblečku kasínového zajačika, ako oslovuje Andruwa: '_Môj ctení pane, smiem vám ponúknuť občerstvenie?_' Avšak ich predstavivosť nekončila u nápoja a šla do pikantností. S poslednými slovami '_Ako a-- a Andrew????_' dosiahli konečne svojho limitu pre nezmyselnosť a tak ako na bále i teraz obidve odpadli dozadu, doslova sa natiahnuc na podlahe.

Andrew si povzdychol. "A vy sa pýtate prečo má dnešný svet tak negatívny názor na čarodejky, keď toto je ukážkový príklad toho čo môže jeden očakávať." Skomentoval mladík, zatiaľ čo jeho kamarátka si priložila prsty vlastnej ruky na unavené čelo. [_Elegantný FacePalm_]

.

Hnedovláska sa odula ako len mohla a obrátila sa k svojmu stolu. "Sucy!!-- Toto je celé tvoja vina!"

"Ale, ale, Akko-- Nemôžeš sa donekonečna vyhýbať hlavnej otázke dňa. Z ich výrazu viem vyčítať, že si ani jednému z nich ešte nedala na ich vyznanie lásky k tebe, svoju odpoveď."

.

Japonka bola v sekunde zapýrená od ucha k uchu. "Ti už načisto šibe?? Za všetko môže tá tvoja hlúpa včela."

"Výhovorky-- na prekonanie toho kúzla je potrebné, aby sa zasiahnutý vyrovnal zo svojimi pocitmi voči osobe do ktorej sa zabuchol. Obaja to urobili. Takže, mali obaja dostatok času a príležitostí, aby ešte vtedy stiahli svoje vyznanie a ako vidím žiadny z nich to zatiaľ neurobil. To znamená, že to ty, si tú tá nerozhodná, ktorá necháva týchto dvoch v nevedomosti. Takže kto to bude? Andrew či Diana?-- Alebo chceš oboch? Alebo to tvoje váhanie je spôsobené tým že si drevo, '_pokiaľ príde na tamtú otázku_', a len tu panikáriš pretože máš nulové skúseností a bojíš sa spätného odmietnutia?"

.

"Sucy-yyyyy!!!! Táraš hovadiny len preto, že vieš o tej včele všetko a ja nič!! Ale toto ti už neprejde!!" Kagari sa už chystala vyraziť, ale obaja '_nápadníci_' ju schmatli za rameno zvolajúc jej meno. '_Akko!!_' Boli tak rázny že si ju pritiahli k sebe, z čoho dostala šok až jej zabehlo. Bez toho aby to mala v úmysle si sama a bez zaklínania pretvorila uši a nos do králičej podoby. Skoro akoby to mala nejako prednastavené.

Samozrejme prizerajúci diváci ihneď pobrali, že to spravila bez zaklínadla a už sa aj rozhoreli plamene verejného pozdvihnutia, na tému vysokej pravdivosti padnutých tvrdení o milostnom trojuholníku '_ Akko, Andrew, Diana_'.

.

Akko, ktorá už nedokázala vydržať narastajúcu vravu a neprajné poznámky z obecenstva na jej osobu, i '_tlak pohľadu_' od tých dvoch za ňou, dostala zavráť. Jej oči sa začali točiť ako pri opitosti. Hoci nebolo vôbec isté, či ju tí dvaja držia, aby nespadla, aby nezhoršila situáciu ešte viacej svojim ďalším výbuchom, alebo sa dožadujú '_jej odpovede_', či niečo iné. V istý moment ten tlak už nevydržala a vybuchla so zavrčaním. "Už toho mám dosť!! Kasínový zajačik [_bunny girl_] sem, sexi zajačik tam [_bunny girl_]-- Ja vám dám všetkým zajačika [_bunny girl_] až vám uši budú strihať!! Vyskúšajte si to sami!!" Zvolala a následne švihla prútikom k oblohe: '_Metamorfose phoses!!_' Jej kúzlo privolalo králičiu podobizeň [uši, nos a huňatý chvostík] nielen na ostatné študentky, ale na každého v knižnici vrátane škriatkov, ktorý sa už stihli prebrať. Teda až na Andrewa, ktorý zostával Satyrom.

.

Celú miestnosť zachvátila vrava. Niektorý boli v šoku. Niektorý sa pobavene smiali jeden druhému, keď sa pozreli na seba zblýska. Iný zas v úžase či v šoku pozerali na vlastný odraz v zrkadle. Našiel sa aj niekto taký, ktorý pre zábavu hryzkal mrkvu ako skutočný zajačik čím pobavil spolu sediacich. Avšak istá skupina profesoriek, ktoré tam prišli zatrhnúť neplechu, sa netvárila prívetivo, keď sa im tiež dostalo '_zajačieho vylepšenia_'.

Trpasličia riaditeľka o barličke bola v úžase nad tým ako mladá Kagari, dokázala zvolať tú istú premenu na každého. Zato tá prísna učiteľka, už bola s nervami v koncoch nad Kagari. K tomu vôbec neprospievalo jej zdraviu, keď ani Diana nedokázala zabrániť tomuto prešľapu.

Treťou medzi nimi bola i pomerne mladá dlhovlasá profesorka Uršuľa Callistis, ktorá vykročila svojvoľne v pred, i bez toho, aby ju tie dve vyzvali ukázniť výtržníčku. Hoci vďaka sklonenej hlave a klobúku do jej tváre, nebolo vidno jej výraz, predsa sa dalo z nej samotnej vyčítať ako to v nej vrie.

.

...Avšak v Uršule to vrelo trochu inak...

.

Každým jej krokom sa menil jej vzhľad. Jej obyčajne modro fialové rúcho sa od prebytku manny menilo na biele s červeným vzorom. Jej zvyčajne dlhé a uhladené vlasy modrej farby, začali povievať ako keby vo vánku či pod vodnou hladinou a krok za krokom menili svoju farbu na ohnivo červenú. Postupne povievali natoľko, že sami zhodili klobúk odhaliac tak králičie uši. Zastala u trojice kde dvojica kamarátov z detstva tak povediac kárali Kagari, nie len za jej unáhlenosť. "Akko!!" Zastala priamo u nich a uprela svoj pohľad na hnedovlásku ako dravec na svoju korisť.

"Oh, profesorka Uršuľa, zdravím." Spustila Akko výhovorne, ale ako náhle si všimla tej jej premeny na jej idol, hneď spanikárila. "Chariot??!" Rázom mala kyslý trápny úsmev pretože, všetkým už azda muselo pri tej jej poznámke dôjsť, že práve Uršuľa je známy pouličný kúzelník a zabávač: Chariot-du-Nord. Lenže momentálne jej dobrosrdečná mentorka vyzerala, že by v tiku zoslala peklo na zem a veru manny na to mala momentálne až dosť. Beda tomu kto by sa teraz pokúsil s ňou pustiť do bitky.

Andrew s Dianou, i cez ich vyvalené oči, boli hneď o dva kroky za Kagari. Tým si od hnedovlásky vyslúžili expresné oslovenie pre zradcu.

.

Oči červenovlásky vzplanuli pretekajúcou mannou. "Akko!!-- Okamžite sa upokoj!! Zbytočne spaľuješ priveľa emociálnej manny!!" Síce ako bývalí užívateľ tohto typu manny mala s ňou veľa skúseností, bola tak rozpálená že jej nedochádzalo, že beží na rovnakom pohone ako jej študentka avšak na vyšších obrátkach.

"Eh? Ste si istá, že to ja a nie vy, sa potrebujete upokojiť a spomaliť? Ste tak rozpálená, že s takou mágiou čo máte okolo seba, by ste sa sama dostala i na mesiac a späť." Snažila sa tváriť vyrovnanie ale jediné kúzlo od tohto vykoľajeného rýchlika by bolo tak zosilnené, že by sa nedal zaistiť zhodný účinok s pôvodnou verziou.

Tí dvaja za hnedovláskou si počas rozhovoru Chariot s Kagari, v tichosti vymenili kratučkú debatu na tému či tie dve majú spoločné rodinné korene, keďže už majú spoločné aj iné črty a podobnosti.

.

"O čom to hovoríš?!" Dupla červenovláska do zeme, čím sa zniesla sa vlna magickej energie sprevádzaná jemným zatrasením samotnej podlahy na ktorej všetci stáli.

Ako na povel sa vytratil rozmerný strop knižnici. Nie, otvorilo sa magické okno na orbitu, alebo skôr sa objavil astrálny obraz mesiaca prekrývajúci celý strop. Zdal sa tak blízko, že by i čarodejka mohla k nemu pohodlne doletieť i na metle, či skôr by ono teleso mohlo spadnúť na ne. Celú sálu zahalilo bielo modré svetlo, ako sa odrážalo od toho guľatého satelitu. Z takejto blízkosti bol dokonalí náhľad na kráter v tvare kríža, ktorý momentálne vydával zelenú mannovú žiaru, ako keby z jeho dna malo čo chvíľa niečo magické či mimozemského vyletieť.

Hnedovláska s pohľadom obráteným k oblohe a hlúpo nechápavým výrazom [_WTF_] sa nezmohla na zrozumiteľné slovo.

Zato obecenstvo bolo v neskonalom úžase a niektorý sa podujali na zatlieskanie. Dokonca i dvojica za Kagari sa podujala k zatlieskaniu z uznania.

.

Toto muselo zahrať červenovláske na známu strunu, pretože až na ten ohlas od publika začala vnímať svoje okolie. Rázom sa prekvapene zarazila, pozabudnúc sa kde to vlastne je. Oči sa jej rozšírili, keď jej došlo že ju všetci naokolo nevnímaniu ako Uršuľu Callistis, ale Ako Chariot. S kvapkou potu na líci sa úctivo sa uklonila publiku bez toho aby to zamýšľala.

Kagari pri pohľade na svoj idol niečo trklo na um, a zadrela to prvé čo jej v takej chvíli prišlo na um. "Ankore!!" [_prídavok_] "Ankore, ankore!!" Začala skandovať, aby pozmenila náladu svojej inštruktorky, alebo aby z najlepšieho miesta mohla vidieť jej dáke unikátne vystúpenie.

Dokonca i niektoré ostatné študentky sa nadchli pre povzbudzovanie.

.

Chariot nevediac čo ďalej a kam skôr, sa podrobila želaniu/nátlaku obecenstva, podujať sa na nejaké improvizované vystúpenie. Jeden vlas z jej povievajúcej zajačej hrivy sa uvoľnil a doplachtil pred ňu. Rázom sa na ňom sedem krát zablýskalo a samotný vlas sa premenil na dlhú kúzelnícku palicu so siedmimi ornamentmi, ktoré pripomínali hviezdy. Schmatla ju a zatočila s ňou okolo seba ako mažoretka. Pri tých otáčkach, dookola z palice rozprášila záplavu magický iskier, až nakoniec s veľkým úsmevom s úderom spodného konca o dlažbu zastala v '_cool_' póze.

Diváci sa ani len nenazdali a okolo nich začali poletovať drobné okrídlené víly, rôznych farieb a vzhľadov. Na koho si sadli, či už z vlastnej iniciatívy, alebo že si ich privábili, tomu zmenili oblečenie na niečo akoby vystrihnuté zo všemožných fantastických príbehov. Je jedno či išlo o zbroj, kožúšok, uniformu, kostým či šaty pre šľachtu a princezné. Čochvíľa to tam bolo ako na bále či karnevale pod šírou '_mesačnou_' oblohou. Zo stien a stĺpov viseli ozdoby. Vzduchom lietali žiariace farebné mydlové bubliny a pomedzi ne víly, ktoré si ešte nenašli '_partnera_' na premenu. Mnohé študentky v maškare sa pustili do tanca. Dokonca i škriatkovia sa nedali dva krát prosiť, keď ich dievčatá vyzvali k tancu. Samozrejme každý s vílou sediacou na ramene, na hlave, alebo na zajačom ušku, klobúku, či len tak vykukujúcej zo záhybu šiat. Jedna víla tancovala na hlave jednej študentky čo ostala sedieť s jej samotnými ušami ako so svojimi partnermi do tanca.

Na druhú stranu riaditeľka a už i zvyšok učiteľského zboru, ktorý tam medzičasom prišiel, sa bezradne dívali na bálový karneval rozjarených ušatých zajačikov, čo pred tým boli vzorné študentky '_Luna-Novy_' zabraté do štúdia. Našťastie pre ne už bola pomoc na ceste.

.

Constanze ako ašpirujúci techno-mág si už od prvého momentu, čo uvidela rozpálenú Uršuľu v Chariot podobe, uvedomila že je zle. Skrz svoj magický smartfón kontaktovala svojho vlastného mentora, čo ďalej. Už keď sa zjavil mesiac presvedčila svoj tým [Amanda, Jasminka] spolu s Lotte a Sucy, aby jej pomohli z vyvolávacím kúzlom. Pätica s králičími ušami sa postavila okolo narýchlo pripraveného magického kruhu a začali zaklínať. Behom chvíľočky sa postava modernej bielovlasej čarodejky menom Croix Meridies vynorila z kruhu.

Tento vyhlásený priekupník techno-mágie je natoľko zdatný, že mohol súperiť i s vyvolenou Chariot, keď bola na vrchole. "Ale, ale, králičí bál? Kam som sa to dostala? Do rozprávky? Myslím že nie." Pohliadla na Uršuľu. "Tak takto asi vyzerá jej _'hard-core'_ absťák z nedostatku účinkovania pred publikom." Zalamentovala nad svojou najlepšou priateľkou, sokyňou a komplicom v jednom. Následne poďakovala okolostojacim študentkám za ich rozvážnosť. "Najmocnejší mág sveta a svoje kúzla používa na pobavenie más." Povzdychla si unavene, ale rázom zvážnela, keď pozrela k mesiacu. Tá zelená žiaria sa začínala zdvíhať z kráteru a tak povediac nebolo pochýb, že ju priťahuje priamo Chariot-du-Nord. Skoro akoby sa mágia ktorú kedysi tá čarodejka vlastnila a poslala na mesiac s tým že jej nie je hodna, snažila dostať dom, komu patrí. "Avšak pokiaľ sa jej navráti tamtá mágia, tak môžeme očakávať problém."

.

Učiteľskému zboru netrvalo dlho, aby si všimol Croix a hneď jej vyšli v ústrety s prosebnými výrazmi v tvári.

"Žiadne obavy riaditeľka, o Chariot sa postarám. Dievčatá skutočne urobili dobre, keď ma vyvolali." Upokojila profesorky, zatiaľ čo bokom nadšene ukázala zdvihnutý '_OK_' palec pätici dievčat, aby poukázala komu by mali učiteľky potom poďakovať. I keď Constanze s celou vážnosťou, nadšene odpovedala zdvihnutým palcom, ostatná štvorica podvihla palce s absolútnym nedostatkom nadšenia. Ten výjav znervóznil profesorky natoľko, až sa začali spytovať sami seba či je skutočne v poriadku prenechať riešenie incidentu na Croix a výkvete výtržníkov. 

.

"Hmm, tak sa na to pozrieme." Obrátila bielovláska znovu svoj pohľad na Uršuľu, ktorá pred istou trojicou a v pozornosti ostatných kúzlila jeden party trik za ďalším. "Chariot ani Kagari, nie sú tým hlavným problémom na tejto scéne. Tým problém je scéna samotná." Analyzovala nahlas. "Myslím, že tu máme dočinenia s manovým bersekerom!" Poukázala na povievajúce hrivy červenovlásky s hnedovláskou. "Pri normálnej manne by sa to nestalo, ale tieto dve sú výnimočné a dokážu prijať mannu generovanú emóciami okolitých ľudí. Doslovne pobrali emócie ostatných, pretvorili ich na mannu a teraz sú opité z nadmerného objemu takejto manny v ich telách. V tomto stave by i to najmenšie kúzlo mohlo rozpútať hotovú spúšť a ani by im to nedošlo ako smrteľne nebezpečné sú pre okolie. Iróniou jej že sú to obaja blázni do párty trikov, inak by už asi toto miesto dávno ľahlo popolom. Obyčajne by v tomto prípade úplne stačilo počkať až sa unavia a vykúzlia prebytočnú mannu." Povzdychla si pozrieť znovu k oblohe. "Tamto hore je emociálna manna. Chariot sa jej v panike pokúsila zbaviť tým že ju všetku vystrelí na mesiac. Ale i za tie roky stále prekypuje obrovskou silou, takže si môžete urobiť obrázok o tom čo to muselo byť. Pokiaľ to spadne na niektorú z nich, mohlo by ich to stáť život ich, alebo všetkých naokolo." Učiteľky sa zhrozili, ale niektoré dievčatá z pätice mali podozrievavé výrazy na pravdivosť niektorých tvrdení. "Najlepším riešením by bolo, dostať tie dve z tejto scény a očarovanie stratí svoj kotviaci bod, ale v tomto stave dohováranie nebude nič platné. Kúzlenie tu nepomôže, pretože by to len podnietilo otvorenie klietky v ktorej netrpezlivo prešľapuje rozzúrená šelma. Na druhú stranu riešením by bolo, stať sa súčasťou jej vystúpenia a jednoducho presmerovať ich pozornosť na niečo iné pokiaľ sa neupokoja." V jej očiach sa zabliakalo. Vykročiac k červenovláske, vytiahla svoj magický smartfón a použila ho namiesto prútika k svojej premene. Rázom bola v kostýme dákeho tajomného či temného hrdinu, ukrývajúceho svoju identitu, avšak každý hneď mohol spoznať kým je. "Ak sa nad tým zamyslíme, tak jej tu jeden efektívny postup ako skrotiť zdivočenú magickú šelmu. A to zaútočením na jej chtíč/ libido." Croix si zvodne oblizla pery. Ráznym krokom sa priblížila k svojmu cieľu a aby si ju všimol hlasno teatrálne zvolala. "Chariot-du-Nord!!-- Konečne sa znovu stretávame. Ak dovolíš prišila som ta požiadať o túžobný romantický tanec a uniesť pozornosť tvojho libida." V hlbokom úklone vyčkala až sa jej ukloní i červenovláska, primajúc výzvu k tancu. Diváci očakávali tanec, kúzlenie, alebo dajaké herecké vystúpenie, lenže namiesto toho Croix roztvorila svoju náruč pred Chariot a so zaľúbeným výrazom v tvári melodicky zvolala. "Zlato, už ide-eee-m!" Upútala tak pozornosť celého bálu.

To zaskočilo '_tanečnú partnerku_', tá nestihla zareagovať na bielovlásku, ktorá sa k nej rozbehla šialenou rýchlosťou. Doslova ju podbrala, schmatla za pás a s ňou prehodenou tak povediac cez rameno, vystrelila zo sály cez dvere. Jej zapýreno zmetený výraz pod králičími ušami bolo to posledné čo diváci mohli vidieť než sa obe stratili v chodbe.

Celému maškarný bálu znovu padla sánka.

.

"Tak moment!! Azda nemyslela tým útokom na túžbu a libido, to čo si myslím?!" Otočila sa náhle, plne zapýrená Kagari na Andrewa s Dianou. "Takto to nemôžeme predsa nechať! Musíme ísť okamžite za nimi a mám celkom určitú predstavu kam majú namierené. Unáša ju do jej vlastnej veže!!" Zapýrený opýtaný začali vyzvedať, prečo by sa vôbec mali do niečoho takéhoto starať, ale to už bolo na hnedovlásku priveľa. Schmatla tých dvoch za ruky a s bojovým pokrikom sa vyrazili z dverí prenasledovať únoscu, zanechajúc za sebou maškarný ples v plnom prúde, ktorý azda trval do polnoci než sa jeho účastníci začali rozchádzať.

.

Ako Croix predpovedala bez Chariot a Akko v sále, zelená žiara z krátera na mesiaci sa upokojila a očarovanie v maškarný ples začalo vyprchávať blížiacou sa polnocou. Samotné maškarné kostnými sa tešili veľkej obľube nielen u dievčat, škriatkov, ale i u učiteliek. Teda až na tú prísnu [_Anne Finnelan_], ktorej autoritatívna aura odradila každú vílu, ktorá sa k nej priblížila. Zato Barbara s Hannah sa prebudili posiate vílami, keď si z nich počas ich duševnej neprítomnosti urobili odpočívadlo. Keďže to bolo ešte v priebehu bálu, tak neschopné pobrať tú bizarnosť okolo nich znovu odpadli.

Odbíjaním polnoci na miestnych hodinách riaditeľka vyzvala študentky, aby pozdvihli svoje prútiky k astrálnemu obrazu mesiaca. Spoločným kúzlením sa vytratila bielo modrá žiara a s ňou i králičí maškarný bál, zanechajúc za sebou vyprázdňujúci sa sál knižnice.

. . . . .

Na nasledujúci deň si učiteľský zbor predvolal výtržníkov a zvažoval ako potrestá vinníkov tohto incidentu, alebo aspoň Sucy. Dokonca padlo slovo i o vylúčení. Lenže ružovláska sa obratne vyvliekla z háčiku, keď poukázala na skutočnosti: že jej je vlastne jedno či je študentkou '_Luna-Nova_' a nie v tom názore sama. Že nevidí dôvod ako by to pre ňu mal byť trest, keď samotný ciel prečo šla na akadémiu naplnila Akko ešte pred tým než vôbec dorazili. Pokojne by mohla odísť aj sama keby to profesorky chceli, ale vyzdvihla, že by to zrejme spôsobilo lavínu negatívnej publicity pre školu, po ktorej by sa rozhodli odísť i mnohé ďalšie študentky. Keďže tým myslela istých deväť čarodejok, osudom zviazaných aby sa stali veľkými menami, vedenie zalial studený pot pretože šlo práve o tých najväčších výtržníkov na Akadémií. Navyše im dohovárala, že karneval bol presne tým čo unavený personál a vystresované študentky pred skúškovým práve potrebovali. Pretože práve stres s neprimeraných nárokov bol presne tým čo spôsobilo incident v prvom rade. Po tom čo vysvetlila, že by daný problém s mannou eventuálne nastal i bez toho aby tam ich deviatka bola, riaditeľka zmietla zo stola celý incident. V nasledujúcich dňoch sa Sucy zaškerila zakaždým, keď hocikto spomenul daný incident.

Amanda vôbec nebola spokojná ako celá vec skončila zametená pod koberec. Ešte niekoľko dní po onom incidente sa snažila dopátrať na kobylku nielen milostným vzťahom Kagari Akko. Ako skúsený detektív, či vyšetrovateľ vyrobila korkovú tabulu na ktorú pripla špendlíkmi fotky, útržky novín, výpovede svedkov a ďalšie správy. Tie poprepájala vláknami, aby vytvorila pavučinu dôkazov. Avšak nakoniec to vzdala a celé to vyhodila oknom.

Constanze zostrojila akýsi prístroj ktorým chytala akési tajomné signáli z vesmíru a nad ich analýzou strávila dosť času. Ale skutočnosti ešte v ten večer narýchlo prerobila jedného zo svojich robotích asistentov na vesmírnu sondu. Nepozorovane ho prepašovala cez astrálne okno, odoslať ho priamo na mesiac. Takže skutočne v istom prípade sa naozaj dalo doletieť až na mesiac. Teraz Constanze spracovávala údaje o krátery s mystickou zelenou žiarou, skôr viac ako vedec než ako tradičná čarodejka.

Až sa o niekoľko dní konečne objavili nezvestné Croix s Uršuľou, nevyhli sa otázkam na tému ich svadby a aké bola ich svadobná cesta, hoci neboli vôbec oddané. Takmer každá ich vyhýbavá odpoveď končila zapýrením, zachichotaním či priamo trápnym zasmiatím, nezmyslom, alebo jednoducho len nemým úsmevom nad hlúpou otázkou.

Trojica [Andrew, Akko, Diana], nielenže nedostihla Croix s Chariot, nedosiahla ani izbu čoby len jednej z nich, ale záhadne [_s výpomocou niečej mágie_] zablúdila na neznáme miesto tesne po tom čo opustili bál. Trvalo im nejakú dobu než museli konečne uznať, že nie sú na pozemkoch '_Luna-Novy_', ale dokonca v inej krajine. Navyše ich návrat bol spomalený tým, že z nejakého dôvodu sa ich skupine neostávalo dostatok financií na let, iné rýchle cestovanie, či oddelené ubytovanie. Dokonca sa žiadny z nich neunúval zavolať domov či známym pre výpomoc. [_Každý z osobných dôvodov_] Určite si viete predstaviť ten trapas pre tých dvoch, keď ich Kagari zatiahla na cestovanie stopom a až po pol dni sa jej odhodlali povedať, že idú zlým smerom. Nakoniec sa však stihli vrátiť pred skúškovým. Učiteľský zbor si na nich chcel zgustnúť, ale znova vyšli naprázdno, keď sa dozvedeli o ich dobrodružstvách o vyriešení mystickej záhady, záchrane života dôležitej osobe, rozuzlenia zložitého prípadu nad ktorým si lokálny nevedeli rady a '_výnimočnej reprezentácií_' nielen ich školy ale celej krajiny, za ktoré dostali nielen zahraničné vyznamenanie. A to všetko len na ceste nazad.

Nech už sa pokúšal ktokoľvek, tak nikomu sa nepodarilo z trojice vypáčiť, akú konečnú odpoveď dala hnedovláska mladíkovi a blondíne na ich vyznanie. Ale vzhľadom na tom, že tí traja spolu začali tráviť viacej času a boli voči sebe viac otvorený, odpoveď si mnohý domysleli sami.

.

Nakoniec sa po určitom čase vystrájanie čarodejok z 'Luna-Novy' dostalo, až tak do povedomia verejnosti, až muselo vedenie školy ustúpiť nátlaku na postupovanie s dobou a zaradiť magický karneval do svojich pravidelných tradícií. Pokúsili sa vykľučkovať zo zodpovednosti za neho, tým že starostlivosť o neho hodia na krk problémovým čarodejkám, ale rázom sa ukázalo, že dievčatá vedia o zábave a jej organizácií viac, než by konzervatívec ustál bez infarktu. Zvesti z takýchto párty otriasli kamenným názorom na čarodejky, že sú '_nudné zákerné bosorky_', po celom svete a po mnohé roky sa stali lákadlom, ktoré priťahovalo nové tváre na Akadémiu pre mladé čarodejky.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- End --- Dretnoth 2019  
Účinkujúci: [Atsuko Kagari (Akko), Lotte Jansson, Sucy Manbavaran], [Amanda O'Neill, Jasminka Antonenko, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger], [Diana Cavendish, Barbara Parker, Hannah England], Andrew Hanbridge, Ursula Callistis (Chariot-du-Nord), Croix Meridies, riaditeľka Luna-Novy, profesorka Anne Finnelan a personál


End file.
